In general, an extremely fine operation is required for intraocular surgery, and several devices for the fine operation have been developed recently, but whether intraocular surgery is successful and the occurrence of complications is decreased substantially depends on the operating skill of users who use the device.
For example, crystalline lens extraction is performed in cataract surgery. A method of suctioning subretinal fluid and closing a retinal tear so as to lead a detached retina back into place; or a method of puncturing a sclera and a choroid, suctioning the subretinal fluid using an injection needle, and adhering the retinal tear by cryotherapy or diathermy; or scleral buckling, which is a method of inserting silicone, polyethylene tubes or the like into the sclera under the detached retina and pushing the choroid to a vitreous body is performed in surgery for retinal detachment.
In these types of intraocular surgery, insertion of a catheter such as the injection needle, an ultrasonic handpiece for phacoemulsification, an ablation probe for the vitreous body, or the like is necessary.
In surgery where the catheter is inserted through a fine incision made in an ocular tissue and operated, when the incision is pushed or pulled, traction of the ocular tissue may be caused, thereby causing complications such as damage to the ocular tissue, consequent bleeding, retinal detachment, etc. Accordingly, a pivot movement of the catheter with the incision as its center is an essential surgical skill. Further, when the inserted catheter is unnecessarily brought into contact with a site irrelevant to a surgical site, damage to an intraocular fine tissue may be caused, complications such as intraocular bleeding, elevated intraocular pressure, suprachoroidal hemorrhage, retinal detachment, retinal tear, or the like may be caused.
Accordingly, patent document 1 discloses an ophthalmological device for the measurement of intraocular fluid pressure as a method of controlling intraocular pressure upon surgery.
However, since any special training method for operating the ophthalmological device was suggested in patent document 1, the problem of the occurrence of complications caused by unskilled operation of the users still remains unsolved.